The youngest carter
by Sophie and maddie and jess
Summary: Maddison my oc It's about her life as she moves into Waldord with her family. Rated t just incase
1. Maddison carter

Maddison Charlotte Louise carter

Hi

I'm Madison people call me maddie, I am 14 but going to be 15 on the 11th of August

I have long blond hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin

My mum is Linda carter

My dad is Mick carter

I have 2 brothers and one sisters

Lee carter and Johnny Carter are my brothers

Nancy carter is my sister

Shirley and Tina are my aunts

I am really shy and don't really like talking to people because of that but i do talk. Out of my siblings I am the closest to Johnny, then it would be Nancy then lee.

Out of my mum and dad I'm the closest to mum,

Likes

- I like dancing and I do ballet, street and Tap dance

- I love reading

- I love drawing and art

- I love spending time with mum

- I love music

- I love singing

Hates

- bully's

- new people


	2. Moving to walford

Moving to Walford

Maddies pov

Today we are moving into our new house in Walford. I was sat on my bed stretching and checking the time, it was 9am and were leaving at 10am. I got out of bed and walked over to my packed suitcases which I had 4 of them with all my clothes in, I had 3 duffle bags 2 with my dance things in and one with all my make up and my hair things, and I had a bag pack which had all my chargers in. I grab my clothes for today off of my cases

moving_to_watfor...

I change then start taking my things downstairs. I went into the kitchen with my phone in my pocket along with my iPod and headphones. I jump up onto the brake fast bar and sit their

"morning mum, morning daddy" I say as I sit on the bar, I'm kinda a daddy's girl but I'm more closer to mum

"Morning mads, would you go and wake up your brother and sister for us, and tell them were leaving soon" dad asks me

"Yes daddy" I say as I jump of the bar landing wrong but ignore it and head upstairs. I first go to Johnny's room. And tip toe over to his bed.

"Johnny wake up we're leaving soon" I say but he doesn't wake them I smirk. I careful climb onto his bed and start jumping shouting

"Johnny carter get your lazy ass out of bed we are leaving soon" I jump and shout he shots up

"Maddie!" Johnny shouts as I jump of the bed and shoot out of his room into Nancy's room she was still asleep, surprisingly she slept through the shouting. I shake Nancy "nancy wake up we're leaving soon" I say and stop shaking her as she wakes "morning big sis" I say to a sleepy looking Nancy

"Morning maddie" Nancy says and I head downstairs too the kitchen again.

"Their awake" I say to them and then jump back onto the kitchen bar.

- arriving in Walford -

The car journey was almost over, I had my headphones in and was listening to my music when the car stopped I was soon nudged by Johnny and I take my headphones out and look at him

"Yes dear brother of mine" I say sweetly while wrapping my headphones around my phone. "We have arrived" he tells me and I climb out the car and stand by mum.

"Welcome to your new home" dad says to us all as we look at a pub "were the new owners of the queen Victoria" he mentions, he unlocks the doors to the pub and let us in. "Who's room is who's" Johnny asked and I looked up at dad, I hope he had gave me the attic room if their was one, he knows how much I love attic rooms.

"Maddie your room is the attic room, it's already furnished" dad starts and a huge smile comes across my face "Johnny your room up the stairs, the room before the stairs to the attic already furnished" Johnny says and he nods "Nancy your room is the one of the left of the toilet, already furnished" dad tells Nancy and then I grab my bag pack, and my three duffle bags and two of my suit cases and drag them up the stairs to the flat floor and then up the next set of stairs to my room.

I arrived into the door to my room and I open the door I see I have two beds in my room /wp-co...

which is my main one and

bedroom-trendy-and-charming-wh which is just for my home work and course work and if I am knackered and can't be asked to walk over to my other bed. It was my idea from when we lived at our old house

I soon went back down and got my last two suitcases and then rock them to my room and started unpacking. I arranged my clothes how I wanted and then decided to get changed into something else as I looked through what I had and then finally chose maddie/set?id=13... I was going to read the fault in our stars. And I was in the mood to wear anything related.

I walked down stairs and to the bar where mum, dad Johnny and Nancy were they were sorting everything out but dad said I wasn't aloud so. I sat and read in a corner with my music playing in my ears. I was half way through the book when I got bored of reading and out my book down "dad can I help please" I ask and he sighs thinking for a moment then nods "okay then" he says and I get up and help sorting everything out.

Soon evreything is tidy and clean and put away and we were ready for opening day in 4 days. Tomorrow I'm going to see if I can walk around and try and meet new friends

I walked back to my room and put my book on my bed and then walked back down and head to the kitchen, I wanted to cook today so I was going to surprise everyone while they do their own things.. I was making lasanya today with home made garlic bread.

Dinner was soon ready and on plates and I put them on the table as everyone came in "wow mads you did all this" dad says and I smile "yep" I say popping the P.

Soon we all finished eating and I washed up and dried up and put away and then went to bed to watch tv, I got changed into maddie/set?id=13... and then lied down put my tv on and then went to bed


	3. Wandering the square

Wandering the square.

A/N

Lucy hasn't been murdered just yet in the story...

And I'm having Cindy in this story because I like her in it and

making her to be in year 9 and then 10 in September

Maddie pov

I yawn as the sun lit up my room from my sky window which I forgot to shut my curtain on it was 11Am. Today I was going to walk around the square. I got out of bed and picked out my clothes and then headed to the bath room and I got in the shower and washed. I soon got out and changed into maddie/set?id=13...

I went back to my room and picked up my handbag with my purse and my headphones in and walked down stairs. "Hi mum, can I go and walk around the square" I ask mum "yeah" mum starts "but be back by 5" she says and u nod hunting her before leaving the pub and hope not to get lost

I had my phone in my hand and walk straight into someone "oh sorry my fault" I say looking back up to see this boy soaps-eastenders-ben-hardy-pet "no it's mine, I should have watched where I was going" he said to me, I still hadn't gotten his name. "I'm Maddison carter but everyone just calls me maddie or mads" I say to him. " I'm peter Beale you might see my twin Lucy around" Peter tells me and I nod slowly. "Where you heading" Peter asks me. "Just trying to not get lost, just moved in with my family yesterday" I explain to Peter

"How about I show you around and we go to the cafe and get to know each other" Peter asks me and I was unsure at first but then nods. "So where have you moved into" Peter asked me "my dad brought the pub" I say as we arrive at the chippy "what do you want" Peter asks me "a cup of tea and a bacon sandwich" I say politely he orders and pays even though I keep saying id pay for mine but he said no.

We go and sit down on a table by the window. "So how old are you" I ask Peter "19 how about you" he asks me "14, 15 on the 11th august." I say. "What subjects are you going to take for your GCSEs" he asks me "we'll apart from the main ones I'm going to do dance, music, drama, art, and geography" I say.

We weren't meant to do six but I am able to because I'm that brainy. Even though dance, pe, drama and music are more coursework that exams and they have more practical work. "I thought you could only choose four GCSEs" Peter asked surprised I had chosen so many "well I've been told because I am that smart I was able to do 5 so I chose them" I say shrugging it of like it was nothing.

We had soon eaten and drank and then we left the cafe, we then walked out the cafe and walked towards a house "this is where me and my family live" he says opening the door "Lucy, Cindy and bobby are home at the moment, Lucy has a friend over" Peter says and walks in with me standing out their shyly. "Come in them" he laughs slightly and I walk in and he shows me into the living room where their were 5 people.

He only mentioned 4 "everyone this is Maddison carter" Peter says "Maddison this is Lucy, my twin" Peter says pointing to a girl that looked like soaps-eastenders-lucy-beale-2 "hi" I say shyly. "This is Cindy my step sister she's 15" Peter says showing me a girl that looked like 13/25/618x927/soaps-... I smile at Cindy and she smiles back. "This is my brother bobby" he shows me a little boy. "This is Ian my dad" showing me a man "and this is Lauren one of Lucy's friends" Peter shows me pointing out a girl that looked like 13/22/618x890/soaps-...

"Hello everyone" I say smiling. Lauren and Lucy shot over to me, I was a little taken back by that. "Your beautiful" Lucy says to me "how did you get your make up so perfect" Lauren asks me. "Thanks and honestly no clue, most likely practicing on my mum" I say. "Do you want to go shopping with us some time" Lauren asks me. "I'd have to ask my dad as he's protective over me." I say truthfully. It was true, he was really protective over me.

"How old are you" Cindy calls over to me, while I was being crowed by the two girls "I'm 14, 15 on the 11th august" I say and she smiles. "I'll be in year 10 in September," I say to Cindy "same" she smiles I was happy. "Do you want to stay here with the girls or me to show you around" Peter asks me seeing, I was having fun talking to the girls. I check the time, it. Was only 2pm. So I thought a little more "if it's alright could I stay and get to know the girls a bit more please" I ask "of corse, is that alright with you dad" Peter asks Ian "that's perfectly fine with me" he says.

I went and sat with Cindy "what subjects have you chosen for your GCSEs." I ask Cindy. "Dance, drama, art and geography" Cindy tells me, I smiled wider, i chosen all those 4, with music too. "I've chosen, dance, drama, music, art and geography" I say to Cindy, "how come you chosen 5" Cindy asks me I decided to say what I said to Peter as it was true "well I've been told because I am that smart I was able to do 5 so I chose them" I say shrugging it of like it was nothing once again.

The time soon went by and it was 4:50 "I better head home, ment to be back by 5" I say picking up my handbag and head to the door. "Wait maddie pass us your phone, I'll out my number in" Cindy says and I get my phone out and pass it to her. "We will put our numbers in too, if you want that is" lauran and Lucy both say and I nod smiling. Cindy types her number in and saves it then she passes it to Lucy who does the same and then lauran does the same. And I head home.

I got home and it was just in the nick of time, I entered the pub and saw dad. "Hi dad" I say walking over to him "hi mads, would you mind going hand these posters out around the square please sweetheart, I've got Johnny and Nancy doing it too." Dad says and I nod "okay dad, what is it for" I ask while he hands me them "we're having a party in 2days to start our time as owners." Dad says and I nod heading back out of the pub. I started in the Center of the square. "Come to the party at the pub in 2 days" I say handing the posters out each time someone walked past me, soon I was on my last 3 posters so I decided to put them up around the square and then headed home

I walk up the stairs to the kitchen and saw mum and dad in their. "I made myself a sandwich and sat at the table. "When do I start school" I ask "we are taking you down next Monday, to give you a chance to settle in fully" dad tells me and I nod smiling. "I'm going to bed, night" I say washing my plate up and head to my room and changed into maddie/set?id=13... and I climbed into bed and settled down, watching Harry potter while texting Cindy

Me- I am having a meeting at the school in Monday

Cindy- really, then you will be starting

Me- yeah I'm so exited.

Cindy- same, let's hope your in my form

Me- I hope so, your the only one I would know

Cindy- do you want to hang out tomorrow, we could go into town or hang out at either mine or yours

Me- Yeah, I'll have to ask though because don't know if dad needs my help, but I'll let you know tomorrow,

Cindy- okay, talk tomorrow, night

Me- night

I put my phone on charge lie down put my timer on the tv and then fall asleep.


	4. Jasmine miles

Full name- Jasmine Miles

Age- 17

Birthday- 6th September

Family- Mum and Dad

Likes- music, shopping, hanging with friends, animals, magcon i love magcon

Dislikes- bullies, spiders, liars, people that think their everything

How her and maddie meet-

.our mums were friends back in school and recently got back in touch

A little bio-

.i'm simply weird, fun, random, crazy, funny, basically i'm a freak, but the good kind

.i can be shy

.i dont take things so seriasly, i like to joke around and have a laugh

.i dont really care what people think of me

.im quite lazy

Looks entry/126434071/i...


	5. Town and the sleepover

Town and the sleepover.

Maddies pov

I woke up to be hit by heat. I checked the temperature and it was high so today I wasn't going to cover up I was going to wear my short shorts, my crop top. maddie/set?id=13... I got changed then walked down the stairs to the kitchen, everyone was already up. So I walked into the kitchen and stood by mum

"Morning mads" Johnny says to me. I smile "morning Johnny., morning Nancy" I say to my older siblings them turned to mum and dad "morning mum morning daddy" I say, they both said morning. "Dad could I go into town with a mate today please, I met her yesterday" I ask sweetly, "not like that your not" dad said to me in a protective manor. While looking at what I was wearing.

"Please dad just this once" I says with as sweet smile and he agrees but he said only this one time. I smiled and grabbed a slice of toast and ate it I got my phone out and clicked Cindy's name and text her

Me- what time do you and to meet

Cindy- any time, I'm ready now.

Me- okay meet outside the Vic, just going to get my bag then I'll be out.

Cindy- okay see you soon.

I walk to my room and grab my bag before then walking back down stairs and over to mum "I'm leaving now, will be back by 6" I say to mum and dad kissing their cheeks. "Okay maddie." Mum says and I walk down the stairs again and through the pub and out the doors to wear Cindy was standing, she was wearing cindy/set?id=130...

"Ready" asked and she nodded to me. She shows me the way to town and we get shopping, we ended up going into a lot of shops and then going for lunch, after lunch we we went into a few more shops and then by the time we finished we ended up with a lot of bags each. I ended up with maddie/set?id=13... and Cindy ended up with cindy/set?id=131... six things are for friends, and she said I'm her best friend,

"Do you think we could have a sleepover, we could either have it at mine or your" Cindy asks me, "ill text my dad and ask" I say and pull my phone out my pocket and text dad.

Me- hi dad, could Cindy sleep over tonight please, I know you will be getting ready for the party tomorrow but please xx 7

Dad- course you can maddie, just make sure it's alright with her parents first xx

Me- okay love you xx

Dad- love you too mads

"Dad said you could sleep over, as long we it's okay with your dad" I tell Cindy and she has a huge smile across her face. We head back to the square and head over to hers we head inside but nones home. "He might be at the restaurant" Cindy says and telling me to follow her to her room as she gets out a bag pack and outs the best friend things, and some pjs and clothes for tomorrow in her bag and then she slings it over her shoulder and we head to the restaurant

We walk in and her dad was their "dad can I sleep over at maddies tonight" Cindy asks her dad "sure you can Cindy, have fun" Ian says we both smile,and head to mine.

Linda's pov

I was around the square when u saw someone I'd never thought I'd see again Mandy miles, who now has a daughter names jasmine, she was amout the same age as Nancy I had invited her to our party tomorrow.

Mick Said that maddie is having a friend sleep over. Well it's our second full day in Walford and my little girl has made a friend. I was happy for her because she had never really had a proper friend before, this was her first real friend.

Maddies pov

We arrived at mine and I headed upstairs showing Cindy the way, I saw mum in the kitchen and headed inside "mum this is Cindy" I say introducing Cindy to my mum "it's nice to meet you mrs carter" Cindy says to my mum "oh dear call me Linda" mum says to Cindy. And Cindy nods.

Me and Cindy head to my room and I put my bag down. "We should get snacks and drinks and I'll see if we could order a take away" I suggest. "That would be awesome, and the best thing ever" Cindy says and I laugh. I put money in my pocket and head downstairs

"Just nipping to the shop" I tell mum and head out with Cindy. We go and get loads of snacks and drinks and I pay to it and then we go back home. We go back to my room and put a DVD on, we ordered pizzas and it came so as we watched hotel for dogs. We stayed up really late chatting and watching films but soon fell asleep at 2am. The day of the party.


	6. Rachel bennett

Rachel Anna Charlotte Bennett

Age:15

Siblings: 2 brothers

Like: dance, art

Friend

Date of birth: 20 nov 1998

Parents: lives with her mum

Hi I'm Rachel, I'm going to be in year 10 in September but for now I'm in year 9.

I'm going to be doing music, art and drama for my GCSEs


	7. The party day

The day of the party

The idea in this chapter is dedicated to BarneyTheCamel  
She gave me the idea. And jasmine belongs to BarneyTheCamel too

Their is a little violence I'm this chapter. With Lola, I know she's not normaly violent but in this she is going to be...

Thanks  
Jess xx

Maddies pov

I yawn stretching and sit up. It was day light which ment it was the morning or afternoon. I soon check the time and it's 1pm Cindy was waking up too. "Afternoon Cindy" I say to a half awake Cindy. "Last night was fun" she says smileing I agree with her.

I had a massive pain in my side but I tyres to ignore it, but it hurt, I shrugged it off and continued smiling "Are you coming to the party tonight" I ask Cindy hoping she would be coming "yeah, even though we can't drink, I'm coming, so is Lucy, lauran, Peter and my dad" Cindy says it me and I nod. "I'm just going to get changed" I tell Cindy and pick up my outfit and head to the bathroom and change into maddie/set?id=13...

I go back to my room and put my neckless on and then Cindy goes to bag and change into cindy/set?id=131... We head down stairs together and into the bar "afternoon dad" I say walking through the door "did you girls have a good night" he asks us and almost at the same time we said "yeah it was amazing" together

"I'm going to walk Cindy home" I tell everyone and we head away from the pub and over to Cindy's again, we both entered and saw stood talking for a while. "I'm going to head home now. See you later at the party" I say to Cindy giving her a hug. And then leaving hers

I start to walk to mine with my headphones in with music on and I awl into someone for the second time in three days. I look up and saw Peter "we really need to stop bumping into each other like this" Peter says and I look down "sorry Peter, should have been watching where I was going " I say to him and he shakes his head "don't worried about it maddie" Peter says "well I better get home, need to get ready for the party tonight, I've heard your coming" I say to Peter and he nods and I walk back off and arrive home.

"I'm home" I call as I enter the pub. Dad was their "hi dad, do you need any help." I ask dad while standing at the door "if you want you can help" dad says to me and I nod slightly. "What time does the party start" I ask dad "it starts at five"dad says and I check the time "I'll help until three and then I'm going to shower, do my make up, get dresses do my hair" I start. And I put my phone behind the bar and then set to work, sort out for the party.

I start by making sure everything is clean so we don't look like tramps. Then I put tables ready for the buffet out and I was soon finished my jobs and then went and got into the shower.

Cindy pov

I was in my room picking out a outfit to wear to the party tonight, it rock me half an hour but I Finlay chose a dress, then I jumped into the showe and got changed and dressed into cindy/set?id=131... I was meeting maddie at the party which started at 5 so their was half an hour left.

Maddies pov

I have had my shower and my make up was done, soon I got dressed into maddie/set?id=13... and I did my hair, soon I was ready and I headed down to the bar I had my phone with me and decided to take a picture of how I looked and posted it to Facebook and Instagram.

Soon it was 5 and it was time for the party, everyone slowly arrived and Cindy walked over to me. I went over to he jukebox and created a playlist what would be played before anything else the playlist consisted of

- fancy  
- what makes your beautiful  
- the climb  
- since I saw you last  
-jump  
- god  
-little things  
- shit on the radio  
And gang man style.

Me and Cindy went and danced

Jasmines pov

Me and mum were going over to the Vic tonight because apparently someone she used to know now owns it and she's got 4 children, two sons and two daughters her eldest is lee, then I think it's Nancy and then it'd Johnny and her youngest is Maddison. We arrived at the Vic and we entered, mum walks over to this woman "Linda, nice to we you again, this is my daughter jasmine" mum says to the women "after all these years we finally meets gain, and it's nice to meet you jasmine" Linda says to me "you to linda" I say.

Maddies pov

I had met mums old mate and her daughter and made another friend, even though she was 17 and I'm 14 we were still going to be friends. She was talking to me and Cindy until she decided to go and talk to Lucy and Lauren two of her friends, who were with a few other people.

I was having fun with Cindy and we were getting to know each other when we saw two people close by fighting, I didn't get to hear what they said but i got pushed over because of it, I hit my arm really hard and it hurt but I ignored it and continued having fun.

Me and Cindy were talking while dancing to what makes you beautiful. Until I was suddenly attacked "KEEP AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND" the girl shouted I look confused and look too Cindy "I've seen you flirting with him" the girl said again "that's Lola, she's peters girlfriend" Cindy says to me. "I'm not flirting with Peter, I'm only 14, I'm not looking to steal anyone's boyfriends" I say sticking up for myself,

Lola grabbed my hair and pulled it "I saw you, your flirting with him" she snapped at be I twisted her arm over my head and pushed her away but she came back at me, she pushed me down and I hit my head on the corner of one of the Chairs and I was beginning to loose feeling in my arm because if the pain from earlier.

"MICK, MICK" I hear Cindy call for my dad and he soon comes over "what happened" he asked Cindy "Lola attacked her" she said. Soon Nancy and Johnny and mum were also nelt down becide me "keep your eyes on me maddie"mum says as I keep falling in and out of conshuness. Dad phoned for an anbelance. And the next think I know evreything was dark

-

Please fav,  
Comment  
And tell me what you think

Thanks Jess xx


	8. Leanne Arnold

Full name- Leanne Arnold

Age- 15

Birthday-21st july

Parents Karen and david arnold

Siblings big brother danny and big sis kayla

Looks (image too please)brown wavy hair and blue eyes

Likes- singing, dancing and having fun with friends

Dislike bullys and fake people

Friend or enemy Lola Pearce (friend

A little bio-my name is Leanne Arnold im 15 years old my parents names are Karen and david Arnold I have a big brother and a big sister my brothers name is danny he is 21 and my sisters name is kayla she is 19 and I have friend her name is Lola Pearce .


	9. Andy and David cloud

Full name- Andy cloud

Age- 19

Parents- bethanie cloud (mother) Liam cloud (father)

Siblings- Samantha cloud (18 years old). Debbie cloud (18 years old). David cloud (twin brother) Ryan cloud (older brother)

Looks (image too please) black hair

Likes- helping Ryan torment maddie, partying

Dislike maddie

Friend or enemy enemy of maddie friend of Lola

A little bio- hi I'm Andy I hate Maddison carter, I help my brother torment her, he knows her from when she was at the old school, he was a teaching assistant and now she's moved here he can continue to torment her that's all you need to know

Full name- David cloud

Age- 19

Parents- bethanie cloud (mother) Liam cloud (father)

Siblings- Samantha cloud (18 years old). Debbie cloud (18 years old). Andy cloud (twin brother) Ryan cloud (older brother)

Looks (image too please) black hair

Likes- helping Ryan torment maddie, loud noises, partying

Dislike- maddie, quite

Friend or enemy enemey of maddie, friends of Lola

A little bio- we'll I'm David, I hate Maddison carter, I help my brother torment her, he knows her from when she was at the old school, he was a teaching assistant and now she's moved here he can continue to torment her and that's all you need to know. Oh and me and any look alike.


	10. Ryan cloud

Full name- Ryan cloud

Age- 21

Parents- bethanie cloud (mother) Liam cloud (father)

Siblings- Samantha cloud (18 years old). Debbie cloud (18 years old). Andy cloud (younger ) David cloud (younger )

Looks (image too please) blond hair

Likes- tormenting maddie, partying, drinking

Dislike maddie

Friend or enemy enemy of maddie

A little bio- I'm Ryan, I torment maddie, I was her teaching asstent and she's moved I'm their again


	11. The hostpital

The hostpital

Maddies pov

I woke up in an odd place but soon I saw mum and dad. "What happened" I ask them quietly. Mum shot to my side and so did dad "you hit your head, you passed out and lost quite a lot of blood from the cut. And You have broken your shoulder/arms" dad tells me and I nod giving me a headache.

A doctor walked in and over to me ah your awake, how you feeling" the doctor asked me "okay apart from a headache, and a pain in my side" I explain to the doctor "I'll get you some tablets, could you explain what the pain in your side is like" the doctor asks me "it's like I'm being stabbed." I say to the doctor and them he thinks for a moment "That sounds like appendix" he starts "you will have to have surgery straight away, and then we will plaster your arm when you wake up" the doctor says and I worry.

"How long will it take, the surgery" mum asks, while holding my good hand seeing I was scared "it should only take 1:30" the doctor informs us. "We will get her to theater as soon as possible" the doctor says. And we all nod and he goes and gets my tablets. "Thank you" I say to him and take the tablets

Nancy's pov

Everyone was still they were all worried about Maddie even though they didn't know her that well. Soon I got a phone call from dad "hush everyone" I call then pick up

Me- dad what happened, is maddie okay,  
Dad- maddies broken her arm/shoulder, she's lost blood in her head and she's going for an operation to remove her appendix, she has appendicitis  
Me- okay, when is she going for the operation  
Dad- she's going soon,  
Me- wish her luck from us all  
Dad- I will see you later  
Me- see you later

I hang up and everyone looks at me, I take a deep breath and then start "maddie is got a broken arm and shoulder, she has lost blood when she hit her head and she is going to have an operation to remove her appendix because she has appendicitis" I start "she's going for her operation soon" I told them all. I saw Cindy, maddies mate sigh a sigh of relief after she know maddie was going to be okay.

Maddies pov

It was almost time for my operation I was going for it at 7:30 and it was 7:25. I had 5 minutes until I was put under General anesthesia to put me into a deep sleep. Soon I was told to put a nighty sorta thing, and they put me into the deep sleep. That was the last think I know...

Micks pov

Maddie was now in theater having her operation, me and Linda were worried about her, that Lola girl shouldn't have done that to our little girl. But maddie was a fighter, she was going to get through this like she always does.

1:30 later maddie was back in her room and still asleep, she was slowly coming through she woke up sleepily and I went and sat by her bed with Linda. "How you feeling sweetheart" I asked maddie "I'm fine" she says smileing.

We called the doctor and they said they were going to take maddie to have her arm plastered "how long do I have to stay in hostpital" I asked the doctor as I am taken to the plaster cast studio "if all goes to plan tomorrow afternoon, if not then Sunday" the doctor says that's the day before my school meeting.

I had my plaster cast on and then went to my room again, it was dark now and only mum could stay the night. I sat on the bed yawning before lieing down and saying night to mum and going to sleep.

The next day went by fast and I was soon aloud to go home, we arrived at the pub and walked in to people shouting "WELCOME HOME" as I walk in. I saw Nancy, Johnny, cindy, lucy, lauran, jasmine and a few other people I didn't reconise. I smiled slightly. "Thanks" I say quietly.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to change into something different" I say and head upstairs, to the first floor and then head up to the attic room, I grab something easy and then decided to wear maddie/set?id=13... and leave my hair I shut my curtens so I didn't have it later and then I head downstairs again.

"How you feeling" Lucy asks me as I go and sit in a corner of the pub with my the fault in the stars book and my phone and out them on the table. "I'm alright I guess, just a bit sore, and disappointed that I can't do my dancing" I reply "you will get better soon." Lucy says comforting "Lola was out of order, we even told her you weren't flirting with Peter" Lucy tells me and I nod slightly,

Lucy goes and gets me a glass of water and herself a drink and lauran, Cindy and also jasmine and this girl who I found her name was Whitney and we all talked and hung out until it was closeting time. And then they left and I went up to my room unable to sleep I go down and see if Nancy or Johnny were still awake, I checked Johnny's room and he was asleep the I checked Nancy's she was awake.

"Nancy you awake" I asked quietly and I hear a yes so I walk in "I can't sleep" I say to her and she tells me to go and lie down with her. "It's alright mads, I know your in pain" Nancy says and she hugs me until I fall asleep.


	12. Starting school

Starting school

Maddies pov

It was now Monday, the weekend went by quite fast and all I did was stay home, I didn't even meet up with Cindy, and that's not like me, I would normally go out with my mates but I didn't.

I was starting school today after my meeting at the school, we were talking to the head teacher then I'm going to lessons. I got out of bed and struggled to get changed into maddie_10/set?id...

I was soon dressed into my school uniform and then went to ask my to do my hair she did my hair and them we walked through to the kitchen. I get a bowl out of the cupboard, then I got the milk out of the fridge and then looked to see what cereal we had.

I finally chose cornflakes and then with my good hand and poored the cornflakes into the bowl joined with the milk, I ate my cereal and then went to brush my teeth and then I was ready ready for school. I got my phone out my pocket

Me- Cindy do you want a lift to school, my meetings soon, before school.  
Cindy- sure just finishing getting ready  
Me- meet over here in 5 minutes  
Cindy- okay

I went and grabbed an apple, packet of crisps and a sand which for my lunch and put them in my bag and then went outside. Cindy arrived wearing cindy/set?id=131... .we all aka me, mum, dad and Cindy got Into the car and dad drove to the school

When we arrived at the school where Cindy showed me, mum and dad to the office "hi mrs jones, this is Maddison carter and her parents for her meeting with mr Adams" Cindy tells the office lady mrs jones "thank you Cindy, if you wait here, you could show her to lessons, I'll give you a note to give to your form tutor" mrs jones tells Cindy and she nods and sits down in the chairs

"I'll tell mr Adams that you have arrived" mrs jones has let me and my parents know. "I'm nurves" I tell mum and dad. While standing with them until I'm guessing mr Adams comes out "good morning mr, miss carter." Mr Adams says and shakes mum and dad's hands and then turns to me "you must be Maddison carter" mr Adams says and I nod "all we would like to know is quite simple, if you would like to come through" mr Adams says to us.

I follow mr Adams to his office along with mum and dad. "So all we need to know is your full name, what GCSEs your doing next year and do you need any extra support with your work" mr Adams asks me "Maddison Charlotte Louise carter, dance, music, drama, art, and geography and only my writing because I can't write with my left hand and my right hand is broken as you can see" I say

"I'll get that sorted by tomorrow, today just listen and try and answer questions in class and them you could get the work copied up, here's your timetable and your planner" he tells me handing me my timetable and planner "if theirs anything you need just call and then you can ask or we can arrange an appointment" he tells my parents and then leads us back to the reception

I stood in the reseption with Cindy, mum and dad "well I'll see you later" I say to them and give them both a hug. "Let us know when your coming home, and if you want a lift home or walking home" dad tells me "yes dad, see you later" I say and then they leave me and Cindy look at my time table, it said

Monday  
8:45 - 10:00-form time - room 229  
10:00 - 11:00- drama- room 231  
11:00 - 11:15 brake time  
11:15 - 12:15 maths 322  
12:15 - 1:15 English 111  
1:15 - 2:05 - lunch  
2:05 - 3:05 - music 310

Tuesday  
8:45 - 10:00-form time - room 229  
10:00 - 11:00- geography 400  
11:00 - 11:15 brake time  
11:15 - 12:15 science 145  
12:15 - 1:15 art 111  
1:15 - 2:05 - lunch  
2:05 - 3:05 - history 419

Wednesday  
8:45 - 10:00-form time - room 229  
10:00 - 11:00- English 111  
11:00 - 11:15 brake time  
11:15 - 12:15 art 321  
12:15 - 1:15 music 310  
1:15 - 2:05 - lunch  
2:05 - 3:05 - pe

Thursday  
8:45 - 10:00-form time - room 229  
10:00 - 11:00- drama- room 231  
11:00 - 11:15 brake time  
11:15 - 12:15 maths 322  
12:15 - 1:15 science 145  
1:15 - 2:05 - lunch  
2:05 - 3:05 - DT cooking

Friday  
8:45 - 10:00-form time - room 229  
10:00 - 11:00- art 321  
11:00 - 11:15 brake time  
11:15 - 12:15 science 145  
12:15 - 1:15 English 111  
1:15 - 2:05 - lunch  
2:05 - 3:05 - maths 322

"We have the same lessons at the same times, in the same rooms" Cindy says and I smile happily "right first is form, were 20 minutes late for form" Cindy tells me as we head over to the deck in the reception to get Cindy's note. "Thank you mrs jones" Cindy says taking the note as she leads me out of the reseption through the courtyard to block 2.

I followed her to room 229 she walked in followed by me "sorry I'm late miss miller, mr Adams told me to show maddie around" Cindy says to our form tutor, "ah Maddison carter, you can sit next to Cindy and Leanne" miss miller tells me and I go and sit down in my seat, everyone was doing their own thing  
"I'm Leanne Arnold you live in Walford don't you, your parents are the new owners of the queen Victoria" Leanne says,to me "yes, and yes" I answer.

"How do you know Cindy" Leanne asks me as we all are in deep conversation "I bumped into her brother, he said he'd show me around and introduce me to people and then we started talking, we went into town, we had a sleepover and we became friends just like that" I say to Leanne. Soon another girl came over to us "hi I'm Rachel Bennett, I hope we can be friends" Rachel says to me and I hear Cindy laugh slightly

"Cinds, what's so funny" I ask my best friend "it's just, all my friends want to be friends with you, so we can all be friends together" Cindy says and I smile, with a little laugh, soon from was over and next was drama we were all in the same class and we all walked together.

"Mr Moore, this is Maddison carter, she's new" Cindy says introducing me too our drama teacher. "Hello Maddison, today we are continuing practicing for next Thursday night, we have put on a proformanses in our groups, anything your group has decided." Mr Moore tells me "you can join Cindy, Rachel, and Leanne" he tells me and they all smile. "What is our performance about" I ask the group "well we could do a family, like a mum, dad and two children, they could act like twins or one is older and they could go on a holiday but the mum and the dad get into an argument and the twins/children run away because they think the mum and dad are going to split up" Leanne mentions

"Yeah, can me and maddie be the twins please" Cindy says looking ant me and we both get in our knees going please please please "corse, Rachel do you want to be the mother or father" Leanne asks Rachel "I'll be the dad" she says and then we quickly plan our script, we had finished our script and had started practicing until it was the end of lesson "do you want to come over to mine tomorrow and practice" I ask the girls "yeah" they all say.

It was brake time now and me, Cindy, Leanne and Rachel went to the field, "maddie do you has Facebook" Leanne asks me and I nod "yeah, Maddison Charlotte Louise carter with a picture of me with my family and our dog lady di." I tell Leanne "I'll add you" Leanne say "I will too" Rachel says, I already added Cindy. Soon the bell for third lesson rang and it was time for maths.

We were all in the same class again so we walked in. "Mrs Taylor this is Maddison carter, she's new to the school" Rachel says to our maths teacher. "Alright hello Maddison, why don't you go and sit behind Cindy next to Leanne" mrs Taylor tells me and I nod walking over to my chair. "Right today were doing algebra" mrs Taylor says

Mrs Taylor gives us questions and then we answer them. I get 5 our of 8 correct but that's because I wasn't consentrsting. I was distracted by who I saw at brake. It was David and Andy cloud. The brothers to Ryan cloud, the ones that torment me, they made my life hell before and they will torment me again. We did all the questions and the lessons were done.

We all walked to English and we were just watching Romeo and Juliet, because we were going to write our own version when we've watched it. It was quick the lesson and so was the rest of the day. Well music didn't in music we were also practicing for next Thursday, some of us were going to proform our songs, I found out I was singing Rude by magic, you and I by one direction, don't stop beleaving by journey and defying gravity from wicked.

They want me to proform them all on Thursday so I was on stage 5 times so far that night, soon I was finished my first day at the school and I got my phone out text dad

Me- hi dad, could you pick me and Cindy up please thanks  
Dad- sure, will be 10minuites.

Me and Cindy waited for my dad, "your such a good singer" Cindy tells me and I smile "thanks" I reply and dad picks us up and drives us back to the square. When we got back I went and got changed into maddie_11/set?id... the rest of the night went by quickly and I just sat in the living room watching tv until I fell asleep on the sofa.


	13. Not him again :(

Not him again :(

Maddies pov

The next morning I woke up in my bed, I didn't fall asleep their, someone must have carried me here last night. I got out if bed and got my clothes out and went for a shower. I had a really bad headache today but I wasn't going to bother about it. Until I've had my shower. I jumped into the shower and used my blueberry shower gel and my coconut and strawberry shampoo and conditioner then I got out and got dry and changed into maddie_12/set?id...

When I got changed I went to my room and did my make up and then picked up my school bag and my phone and headed to mum and dad's room. Dad was their but mum wasn't so I knocked in the door "dad do you know where mum is, she said she would do my hair for me" I say to dad, "she's in the kitchen" dad tells me and I head to the kitchen and spot mum with aunt Tina and Shirley "aunt Tina, aunt Shirley" I say with a nod "hey maddie, what ya do to your arm" aunt Tina asks me

"Just broke it, no biggIe" I say with a small shrug. "Mum will you do my hair now please" I ask mum and she nods telling me to sit down and I do. Mum does my hair as I sit their "so maddie how have ya been" aunt Tina asks me "fine, glad about the move, I've made 3 friends at school and their all in the same classes as me" I say happily and Tina looks happy for me. Soon my hair was done and I had to get brakefast. I decided today I was just going to have some toast, I wasn't hungry.

I nibbled on my toast as I go my phone out and checked the time. And to my surprise it was 8:25 only had 20 minutes to get to school and it only rock 10minuites in the car and 25 minuites to walk, "gotta go, going to be late for school" I say to mum Tina and Shirley and run down the stairs and spot dad "dad could you give me and Cindy a lift please, we're going to be late" I say to dad and he agrees I text Cindy

Me- hey Cinds dads going to drop us at school were going to be late  
Cindy- I know, I woke up late,  
Me- I was having my hsir done by mum  
Cindy- meet you in like 5  
Me- okay see you in a bit

Dad went to the car and I followed seeing Cindy walk to the car and we both get in. Dad started the engine and then drove us to school and just in the nick of time, as we got over to block 2 the bell rang and then we went to form. Rachel and Leanne were already there I went and sat in my seat next to Cindy and Leanne and behind Rachel, soon the man I never thought I'd have to see again walked into the form, Ryan cloud, my old teaching assistant well the classes teaching assistant

"Hello miss miller, could I borrow Maddison carter" he asks my form teacher "maddie" miss miller calls and I get up and walk over to the front "we won't be long" he tells miss miller. "So Maddison fancy seeing you again, you thought you could get rid of me when you got me kicked out of working at lighthouse school" Ryan cloud says to me "I'm sorry about that mr cloud" I say quietly.

"you better be, I said I'd make your life hell and that's what I'm going to do" he says quietly "you have to meet me at 4:30 after school, that gives you time to get changed and them head to star park" mr cloud tells me and I nod "anyway I'm going to be doing your writing for the time being, I'll see you in geography" mr cloud says and I re-enter the class room and sit back down "what did he want" Cindy ask me "just introducing himself, as he's going to be my scribe" I say lieing.

It was soon time got geography and mr cloud was told to sit in my right with Rachel on my left and Cindy opposite Rachel and Leanne opposite me, mr cloud had put his hand in my leg like he had done at lighthouse school, I didn't really like it, it made me feel horrible soon it was brake time and I saw Andy and David cloud they came over to me "hi Maddison, could we borrow you please" they ask me and I nurvesley say yes and tell the girls I would meet them.

"We hear your meeting Ryan later, make sure you please him or you would have us to deal with" Andy tells me. "He will want you to do things for him" David says and I become a little scared "so like before" I ask quietly and they smirk seeing u was scared. "Why don't we check your body out, make sure you would do as he says, what he says when he says" Andy says and I shake my head "aww why" David asks putting his arm around me and Andy putting his around me but squeezing my bum.

"I've got to go to science after brake" I say to them quietly "we will go and talk to your teacher now" Andy says "no, ask Ryan if you can come along later, so you can see if I will please him" I suggest wanting to leave "we will, see you later sweet thing" Andy says and I walk away it find science.

Soon the day was over and I walked home with Cindy "see you tomorrow mads" Cindy says as she goes home and I spot lauran. "Lauran, could you do me a favor, say if my mum or dad asks say that it am with you later" I ask lauran, not wanting them to about me meeting Ryan. "Sure, but why" lauran asks me "it's complicated" I say with a sigh "but I have to go and get changed now and get to star park " I tell lauran. I head home and go and get changed into maddie_13/set?id...

I head to the door and stop "I'm going to meet lauran" I tell mum before leaving and heading to find star park. I walk out of the square and finally found star park with 3 minutes to spare. I soon found Ryan, Andy and David and walked over to them, I had fear in my eyes. And I think it was obvious. "Finaly" Andy says snapping "right Maddison, from now on, you have to keep covered up at all times, that means no skirts unless you wear coloured tights, and not shorts" Ryan starts "yes sir" I say nurvesley

"You will, do what I say, when I say it" he then says "so if u say you have to please me, you have to please me, if I say not to eat you dont eat" Ryan says and I look down "yes sir" i say again "look at me when I'm talking to you" he shouts "yes sir" I say again "and you must not tell anyone what happens between us, understand me" Ryan says and I nod "now give me a hug" Ryan says and I hesitate and give him a hug he moves his hands to my bum and squeezes it

"On the weekend I have Andy and David round and you are coming too" Ryan demands me "yes sir" I say scared "and you are going to be Andy's girlfriend" Ryan says and Andy smirks "he can do and say what ever he feels" Ryan says and Andy puts his arm around me "now Andy go and walk Maddison here home" Ryan says and Andy listens and tells me to start walking.

"You better be ready for us to make your life hell" Andy says and I just sigh, I know I was going to have to keep it quite. "And if you dare tell anyone then we will hurt the ones closest to you" Andy says and them stops "I'll see you tomorrow at school" he says leaving. I go and sit in the Center of the square every now and then a tear falling from my eyes. Someone soon came and sat bedside me.

"Maddison what's wrong" I hear the person say I look up and see Kat, "yes ... No, oh I don't know" I say with the odds tear falling. "What's happened" Kat asks "evreything is I'd just changing" I say and brake down in sobs...


	14. Seeing the change

Seeing the change

Maddies pov

It's been 3 weeks since I started school and now We had a week of school now because it was half term, and apparently I've not been myself. I woke up early that morning and got dressed into maddie_14/set?id... I went downstairs, into the living room,I went and stood by the window and saw Lola with Andy and David, I sighed. I then saw lauran walking towards the pub,

I got my phone out my back pocket and saw I had loads of texts from Andy and David. I had loads from Cindy, Leanne and Rachel and I had 10 from Lauren. I had compleatly forgot, she invited me to go into town with her, Whitney and Lucy and I agreed to. I grabbed my bag and walked into the pub "sorry I tick so long" I said to lauran "it's alright, ready to go" she asked me, I nodded. "I'll be back later dad" I said

"Maddie, why haven't you been wearing your shorts, skirts and dresses lately" lauran asks me and I freeze, I saw Andy and David close by "I can't say" I say quietly. "Why mads," lauran asks and I sigh " it doesn't really matter" I say quietly and she drops the topic. We get to Lucy and Whitney and The four of us went to town, soon it was time for lunch and we were back in the square we went to the chippy back on the square and I just are 2 chip. And just sat their staring into space

I got more texts from Andy, saying things like "you better not be eating, your fat enough, tonight Ryan's let me use his house, meet means we will have some fun" I read it and screamed slamming my phone onto the table and storming out of the cafe.

I hate my life,  
I hate evreything,  
I'm fat,  
I'm ugly  
I could list everything but I won't bore you with evreything.

Lauran pov

Maddie just slammed her phone into the table and left, I looked at the message it said From Andy - "you better not be eating anything, your fat enough. Ryan's letting me use his house tonight and your meeting me, we will have some fun ;)" no wonder maddie is not herself she's being bullied. Wait isn't Andy one of Lola's friends the one with a twin, I'm no sure

"Hey guys isn't Andy one of Lola's friends, the one with the look alike twin" I ask Whitney and Lucy and they both says yes. "Right I'm going to go look for maddie, you too going to help me" I ask them and they nod. We head out the chippy and then we split up and go and look for maddie.

Maddie's pov

I ran into an ally and broke down crying, why does evryething always turn on me. I start getting my life back in track them it all falls apart. I try to blend into the wall when Andy walks towards me but it fails. "Why didn't you reply to my text" he says pinning me up against the wall "I'm sorry Andy, I, I must have dropped my phone in the chippy" I lied, I know full well I left it on the table, I did it so lauran could read it.

He sees a big bin in the ally and drags be behind it. "Why should we wait to have some fun when we could have it now, right here" Andy says holding me tighter agents the wall with one hand and the other up my top "please Andy stop" i beg but he doesn't so with out thinking I scream. Andy hits me round the face a few times and drops me to the ground and leaves when lauran then walks over to a very distressed me.

"Is he why you've not been yourself" Lauren asks me. I look and make sure Andy and David weren't around "I can't tell you here. He might here me" I say nurvesley, "how about we go back to mine, and tell me their, I don't think anyone would be home" lauran says. "Okay" I say really quietly.

Lauran helps me up and walks me to hers. She opens the door to hers and leads me in she sits me on the sofa "I'll make us a hot chocolate then we will talk about it." Lauran tells me as max walks In "hi dad, I hope you don't mind maddie be here, she wanted to talk in private" lauran said to her dad. "No it's alright," max says to lauran as she heads to the kitchen to make our drinks.

She comes back and hands me my hot chocolate and sits down herself. I take a deep breath. "Andy has an older brother Ryan, a few months before we moved here I got him kicked out of working at my school he used to make my life hell, him, Andy and David, they bullied me, they basically tormented me, and when I started school on the second day I found out he was my scribe as I can't write, and he told me to meet him after school that day, I did, but not really wanting to, that's why I asked you to cover for me" I start in tears and sobbing hysterically, I felt stupid.

" and when I went to meet him, he had Andy and David with him, I have no choose to go out with Andy, I don't like it, and he said if I ever told anyone, they would hurt me or anyone I'm close to" I finally say a little scared hoping they would never get to know I told lauran.


	15. Filler

Filler chapter

Maddies pov

After talking to Lauren I had been feeling a lot better, more myself again, I still haven't been eating and that's starting to show. But I ignored it. I'm starting to feel like Andy knows I told lauran but I don't care I have got it if my chest.

The next day me and Cindy were practicing for the music/ drama show the first week back. Our music teacher wanted me to sing 6 songs. I was going to be singing fifteen by taylor swift, don't stop believing by glee, because of you by Kelly clarkson, defying gravity by wicked and little things by one direction.

I was sat in my bed and I think what song to sing first, I decided to sing fifteen by Taylor swift first, soon Cindy came and knocked on my door of mŷ room and I let her. Me and Cindy were both singing don't stop believing so I waited for her to sing that song,

Me and Cindy sat on my bed singing until she had to go home. I went downstairs to the pub "can I help dad" I ask as I get inti the pub "fine" dad says and I get to serving the customers. Soon it was late and I headed to get to bed.

- the next day -

I was practicing more today as tomorrow is Friday and then next week is the drama/music show and it was exited the day went quite fast and didn't have much to do. I just stayed in bed for most of it.


	16. Chapter 16

Ahhhhh HELP ME!

Maddies pov

I woke up early this morning and got changed into maddie_15/set?id... I didn't care if Andy, David or Ryan saw me I was slowly becoming my old self and it was all thanks to lauran, she has been really helpful and kind.

I decided today I was going go and see Kat today, I hadn't seem her since evreything had changed and she said I could talk to her anytime I need to. And I wanted to know how she's doing. I decided to leave brakefast and head to kats as it was now 9 and Alfie would be on his stool by now and she would be up with tommy. I thought I should see if she needed any help

I leave the house and head over to kats, I knock on the door and she opened it "maddie! how you've been" Kat asked me "depressed" I say and she invites me in. Tommy was in the living room and soon ran out and over to me "Maddie!" he says coming and hugging me "hi tommy" I say hugging him back

"Looks like someone's missed you" Kat says and I smile, I have always liked working and looking after little kids, "I've missed him too" I say ticketing Tommy's sides and he laughs "so why have you been depressed" kat asks me "bullies" I lie, it was half True. "Ever since I started school here, I've just been bullied by sixth formers at the school." I explain to Kat and she hugs me "just ignore the haters, let the hatters hate" she tells me making me smile.

"Anyways, I've got Some news I think you might like" Kat tells me and I look at her seeing her smile "I want you to be the godmother to the baby's, would,you like that" Kat asks me, my eyes lit up and I smile "I would love to be the godmother, thank you kat" I say smiling and hugging her.

Me and Kat sat talking for almost half an hour until kat pipped up "want to come to the cafe, were going to meet Alfie on his lunch brake," Kat asked me "we go at 1pm" Kat says "you sure Alfie wouldn't mind" I ask kat "he wouldn't mind" Kat says. We talk for another 10 minutes until I get a text form someone anonymous

Anonymous- I know where you are, and I'm coming for you

The text says and I get scared, "Kat would would you do if you got a text from someone you don't know and it say, I know where you are, and I'm coming for you" I ask Kat shakily "I would go home, and not leave the house for the rest of the day, to see if it passes" Kat tells me and I nod "I'll have to pass on going to the cafe with you, he/she might me watching me" I say to Kat getting up and hugging her, I call up the stairs and call bye to tommy and then head out the door

I walk into Lauren as I leave kats, "sorry lauran" I say shakily "mads, is something wrong" lauran asks me and I divert eye contact away, keeping my guard up. "Someone's coming for me, i don't know who and I'm frightened" I say quietly. "Do you want to come round mine until later, I've got nothing to do" lauran says to me so I agree.

Me and lauran walk to hers and we enter, "do you want to watch a film" she asks me and I smile "yeah" i say "meet the parents, Harry potter, st trinieons(sp), parent swap" lauran asks me, bid never watched parent swap or st trinieons(sp) before "parent swap" I say wanting to watch that we sit in the living room watching the film.

Soon the film was over we decided to watch another as it was only 1pm and I didn't have to be in till 8pm. We sat watching st trinieons and it was actually quite up fun to watch. After st trinieons lauran asked if I wanted a drink and I said yes "lauran could I use the toilet please" asked "sure, it's upstairs to the left" lauran tells me and I head up the stairs. To the loo.

I then walked back down to the living room with lauran already their with our drinks and I sat back down. We watched anothr film until I said I was going home, I didn't think anything was going to happen until

-

What do you all think has happened to maddie  
Do you think it's good or bad

Comment what you think

Please share

Please comment

And if theirs anything you would like to see happen just tell me in a pm or comment it on here

Thanks

Jess x


End file.
